C'est quoi un 69 ?
by Iroko
Summary: Harry se dirigeait tranquillement vers la bibliothèque, lorsqu'il surprit une discussion entre deux étudiants mâles de Poudlard à propos du 69. Mais c'est quoi un 69 ?


Titre : C'est quoi un 69 ?

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Harry Potter

Disclamer : l'univers et les persos appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Blabla de l'auteur : Pour ma 69e histoire publiée, je me suis dit que le thème était approprié ^^.

**C'est quoi un 69 ?**

Harry se dirigeait tranquillement vers la bibliothèque lorsqu'il surprit une discussion entre deux étudiants mâles de Poudlard :

- On a testé le 69 hier soir, c'était chaud !

- Veinard moi j'en suis qu'au stade des bisous. Et vu ce que sa mère lui a mis dans le crâne, j'ai peur de devoir attendre le mariage pour avoir le droit de lui enlever ne serait-ce qu'une chaussette.

Harry, curieux mais pas téméraire, les laissa s'éloigner en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être un 69. Mais il se voyait mal demander à Hermione une explication sur quelque chose à caractère visiblement sexuel. Et les discussions entre mecs lui avaient appris que Ron n'était pas plus avancé que lui dans ce domaine. Concentré sur sa recherche de la personne à qui demander, il ne regardait plus vraiment où il allait et percuta quelqu'un.

- Aïe. Potter ! A quoi tu penses !

- Je me demandais ce que c'était qu'un 69, répondit Harry sans réfléchir, occupé à masser ses pauvres fesses qui avaient souffert de l'atterrissage.

Ça lui prit deux secondes pour réaliser à qui il avait parlé. Redressant la tête pour reprendre les hostilités habituelles, il fut surpris de découvrir un Draco aux joues aussi rouges que l'écharpe d'Harry. Tilt.

- Visiblement tu sais. C'est quoi alors ?

- Potter ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de demander ça à moi ?

- Ben tu tombes à point et tu as la réponse.

Draco resta un instant bouche-bée. Puis il essaya de se reprendre. Et sa prestance de Malfoy alors.

- Je peux savoir où tu en es dans ton éducation sexuelle Potter ? Parce que ça en fait partie.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rougir.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant du système de reproduction humain, merci.

- Encore heureux. Mais je suppose que tu ne connais que la position du missionnaire.

- Hein ?

- Salazar, on va pas aller loin comme ça.

Draco agrippa sans douceur la cravate d'Harry et l'entraîna brusquement dans une salle proche. Une fois la porte fermée et verrouillée, plus un sort de silence, il relâcha Harry et se tourna vers lui.

- T'as intérêt à être attentif Potter, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Si ça te…

- C'est toi qui fait la fille.

- … Pardon ?

- On va mimer les postures de bases à connaître, ce sera plus rapide.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Draco le poussait au sol. Harry laissa échapper un glapissement comme ses fesses heurtaient une nouvelle fois le sol. Mais ses protestations s'étouffèrent et il déglutit difficilement alors que Draco s'allongeait sur lui, lui écartant les jambes.

- Ça c'est la position du missionnaire, compris ?

- Euh, oui…

Faisant passer la jambe droite d'Harry de l'autre côté, Draco se glissa dans son dos et se serra contre lui.

- Ça c'est les petites cuillères, on s'emboîte comme des couverts bien rangés.

Draco appuya ses propos en se collant plus près, s'amusant de sentir Harry tressaillir alors qu'une bosse se faisait sentir entre ses fesses. Draco était plus amusé qu'excité mais son membre était rangé au bon endroit. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il enchaîna avec…

- La levrette. Une position animale qui fait bien sentir la dominance du mâle.

Aux inflexions de sa voix Harry pouvait sentir que Draco affectionnait particulièrement ce sentiment. Négligeant les positions qui auraient permis à Harry de le dominer, Draco décida de revenir à la question de départ.

- Quand au 69…

Harry, complètement gêné, tentait de reprendre un peu de contenance sous l'œil goguenard de Draco. Maintenant il allait avoir sa réponse et il pourrait s'enfuir en oubliant cette situation abracadabrantesque.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une position de coït, de pénétration si tu préfères – quel manque de vocabulaire – mais de masturbation mutuelle. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est qu'une fellation ?

- Non.

Draco soupira.

- C'est quand une fille utilise sa langue pour donner du plaisir au garçon.

Voyant Harry un peu perplexe, il décida d'expliciter au maximum.

- Ça veut dire, qu'elle prend le pénis du garçon en bouche et le suce comme une sucette. C'est assez clair pour toi ?

Visiblement oui, au vu de la nouvelle teinte de rouge atteinte. Même les oreilles n'étaient plus épargnées.

- Pour en revenir au 69. S'il s'agit de deux garçons, ils se font une fellation mutuelle.

Draco se rallongea tête-bêche sur Harry et appuya ses propos en faisant courir un doigt sur l'endroit stratégique. Amusé par le glapissement qu'il obtint, il continua sa leçon.

- S'il s'agit d'une fille, on lèche et pénètre l'endroit stratégique avec la langue.

Le frisson qui échappa à Harry lorsque Draco appuya brièvement sur l'entrée d'Harry n'échappa pas à Draco. Un sourire amusé, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas, en bon professeur, passer à la pratique après avoir enseigné la théorie. Sa main était déjà en train de déboutonner le pantalon d'Harry alors qu'il informa Harry de la suite de leur programme extra-scolaire.

- Et maintenant passons à la pratique Potter.

- Hein !

Harry n'eut cependant pas le temps de protester davantage. Draco avait rapidement libéré et pris en bouche sa verge, s'attaquant tout de suite aux points sensibles pour faire perdre à Harry toute velléité de résistance. Sa tactique fonctionna parfaitement et il pu bientôt exercer ses talents en prenant davantage son temps, alors qu'Harry tremblait et gémissait sous lui. Caressant sa nouvelle sucette d'une main experte, il se libéra à son tour de l'autre main. Puis ses doigts vinrent caresser les lèvres d'Harry qui se mit à les sucer, cherchant à se raccrocher à quelque chose dans le tourbillon de sensations nouvelles qui l'assaillaient. Satisfait de ces réactions – et rassuré de sentir ses doigts sucés et pas mordillés – Draco les remplaça par un membre plus imposant. Un frisson lui échappa alors qu'il sentait le premier contact avec la bouche d'Harry. Celui-ci eut un léger hoquet, réalisant en partie ce qui se passait malgré le plaisir qui embrumait son esprit. Draco redoubla de dextérité pour l'empêcher de réfléchir et eut bientôt la satisfaction de sentir Harry le sucer à son tour. Même si c'était maladroit et basique dans l'exécution, ça n'en restait pas moins agréable. Et en bougeant ses hanches il améliorait un peu le mouvement.

Draco laissa l'excitation s'emparer de lui, devinant qu'Harry ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Encore heureux que ce puceau ne soit pas éjaculateur précoce, le divertissement aurait tourné court. Sentant Harry trembler plus fortement, Draco se prépara à avaler la semence de sa némésis. Harry se tendit soudain et Draco arracha sa verge à la gorge chaude pour se libérer en même temps que lui. Il avait jugé plus prudent de ne pas rester dans ce pourtant si confortable fourreau, déjà au cas où Harry aurait serré les dents en éjaculant – qui sait ce qu'un puceau peut faire à son premier orgasme. Et ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie de se retrouver à Azkaban parce que cet imbécile de Potter aurait été incapable d'avaler sa délicieuse semence sans s'étouffer.

Draco savoura quelques secondes la sensation de bien-être induite par la jouissance, puis il se releva avec sa classe habituelle et entrepris de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, tout en faisant disparaître les traces de son orgasme. Avant de s'éclipser, il tarda un dernier regard sur Harry, qui était toujours à moitié dans les vapes.

- Potter ?

- Gnein ?

- N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu veux passer à la pratique pour les autres positions.

La réaction d'Harry à son sourire pervers et sa proposition ne se fit pas attendre, et Draco sortit de la salle très fier et amusé. Ce que Harry pouvait être appétissant quand il était gêné et offert ainsi. C'était encore plus jouissif que de l'humilier verbalement. Draco se promit d'attaquer régulièrement Harry sur ce nouveau terrain de lutte.

FIN


End file.
